wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Boa (WildKadachi)
Boa belongs to WildKadachi and is their submission for the Villain OC contest. Please do not steal/edit/copy this page without my permission. Appearance "Attention! The recent disappearances that have been occurring around our kingdom have not gone unnoticed! There is no need to fret, for my guards and I will take care of this matter as soon as it began! And you all have my word." - Queen Anaconda making an announcement Deep in the rainforest, any dragon could turn a blind eye to the environment around them, especially if they are more than familiar with it, such as the RainWings. Yet, with a deadly huntress out in the jungle, any rock could be the form of a dragon couching down in the grass, ready to pounce, and any spindly branch could be death hanging from above. Any stranger to the outskirts of the home of the most peaceful tribe on Pyrrhia could be the prey of a fearsome predator. Boa is an adult female RainWing, whose scales are usually colored with tans, blacks and greens to camouflage almost perfectly with the environment. Her 'default' coloring is dark tan speckled with pure black spots that vary in size along her backside, neck, and tail. Her long, thin frills almost take the appearance of smooth, dark green palm fronds, sticking out along her jawline to her ears. The outer side of her wings are a pale tan, blending in with the quicksand that surrounds her domain, and the underside is seemingly painted with dark brown, as if she had become one with the moist soil of the rainforest. The only thing that could give away her camouflage is her dark amber eyes, the color of burning coals that fuel the flickering flames of anger in her soul. The most usual trait she holds, however, is her strikingly long frontal fangs, sticking out from her upper jawline. These fangs aren't a genetic disease, instead, they grew that long because of spending most of her life in the wild hunting meat rather than the usual diet of RainWings which consisted of nuts and fruit; this complete change of diet made her fangs longer, in order for her to bite into her prey more easily. Not only that, but these saber-tooth tiger-like fangs give her the ability to shoot her venom at a farther distance. Her physique takes the form of a slithering snake, always lowered to the ground in a threatening, yet smooth stance. Personality "You're the only light in my world, my sweet Boa. You're the only one who understands my trials and tribulations. I'm so happy that I'm not alone." - Ribbon speaking to a fairly young Boa WIP History "You think that what I do is cruel and ruthless, yet, I'm just going by what my mother taught me: that nothing else matters in the world except your own survival, and boy, did that backfire in her face! Heheheh..." - Boa monologing to a RainWing caught in one of her clever traps. Ribbon had waited forever for this moment: to assassinate Queen Anaconda and take over the throne for herself. She had planned, scheduled, and strategized for her upbringing, and she was finally ready to take down the RainWing queen. But on that fateful day, when she hid in the underbrush, poised to pounce and strike down the queen, a watchful guard had noticed a rustling in the tall grass, and was quick to notify Queen Anaconda. In a fit of sudden rage, Ribbon leaped out of the bushes and landed down onto the queen, determined to end her life and gain all of the power she could have ever wished for, but it was not to be. The guards were swift to aid their true queen, and threw Ribbon off of Queen Anaconda, who was more than angered at this unforeseen attack. The queen decided to publicly banish Ribbon from ever entering the kingdom ever again, and she reluctantly accepted the punishment. However, before she left, she stole her own egg from the hatchery, wanting to keep her own dragonet with her for the rest of her banishment. Ribbon would go on to raise this dragonet as a believer that Queen Anaconda was the reason they were outcasted from their own tribe, and it molded this dragonet into Boa, a dragon with no mercy for any RainWing that dared to cross her path. Before Boa became the clever trapper and the merciless huntress that was to be known in RainWing legends and tall tales centuries later, she was only an innocent dragonet growing up in the outskirts of the rainforest, with her sole company being her haughty mother, Ribbon. At such a young age, no civilized RainWing could have ever known how to hunt down prey as well as she. Boa was trained by Ribbon, and she soaked up all the praise her mother gave her like a sponge. Relationships 'Her traps are unlike anything I've ever seen, so far beyond any of our tribe's defenses of tranquilizer darts and sharpened bamboo spears... I was lucky to make it out alive, even if I was the only one of our entire troop.' - A RainWing guard's journal where he documents his encounter with Boa WIP Category:Characters Category:Content (WildKadachi) Category:Mature Content Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress